Bearings to the Dreaded Isle
by Pencilholder82490
Summary: This is the saga of Young Jack Sparrow. It is his adventures on the Pearl and how he recieved the compass that doesn't point North, and became Captain of the Pearl. The tale is told from Kath, a girl from Jack's past and is taken captive on the ship.
1. Sailing

The Bearings to the Dreaded Isle

A beautiful morning in the Caribbean and the sun was rising and reflecting on the glassy water. The front door slams and my older brothers tumble out. The say it's a great day to go sailing. I am not allowed to go sailing, "It isn't lady like," says my mother.  
  
I watch from my window as my gleeful brother's shout and holler. I watch as they the sails and shove off. It stings me so, knowing my brothers can go off sailing while I must sit at home and practice my stitches.  
  
I glumly clamber down the stairs. My mother spies me and screeches, "Katherine Jaunté we have company and you haven't eaten!" I was displeased to see Governor Swan sitting in our parlor. I scurried past the parlor; Governor Swan and I are not on the best of terms. Last time he saw me was when his maid was scolding me for trying to steal his small boat. I slipped into the kitchen, Cook was bellowing orders. Honestly she had big enough lungs to be a bellows in a smithies shop. Then I spied pastries that were for Governor Swan. I stuffed one in my mouth and grabbed one for each hand. I ran out the kitchen screen door and tried my best not to choke on my pastry. There was Jack waiting for me. Jack came from a wealthy family like mine. However Jack's parents were not pleased with their son, in my opinion they despised him. Unlike his parents I was fascinated by Jack, his cool attitude, his charm, and his deadly skill with the blade. Only Jack could best me in a fight.  
  
Jack sprang to his feet when he saw me. He shouted, "Come on Kath she's ready!" I could scarcely believe my ears today was a perfect day for her maiden voyage. Jack has been building a boat and was greatly pleased hear she was done! We hurried down to the docks. There she was small but she looked fast. I looked about me expecting to see one of the boys here. The boys were Jack's friends, they really didn't like me only Jack did so they had to deal with me. I was actually kind of glad they weren't here, but it wouldn't have mattered because we were going sailing!


	2. Young Pirate

We sailed fairly close to the shore not wanting to be seen by my brothers. While we sailed we talked about the sea. I would never leave the sea. Jack smiled mischievously and said I am going to see the whole Caribbean. I snapped, "Whatever do you mean by that Mr. Plumiray?" He swelled up and stuck out his chest he said, "I am going to be a pirate captain," his eyes glittering. I thought he was joking so I said, "You can't be a pirate captain who would want a captain named Captain Jack Plumiray, they'll laugh." I knew how much Jack hated his last name. He glared at me and said, "I am changing my surname to Sparrow." I now knew he was serious I yelled, "Jack no, you can't be one of those scoundrels, a murderer!" Jack lowered his head and whispered, "I met a young man no more than twenty years old and he was a pirate captain." A gasp escaped me. Jack winced and continued, "I ended up becoming the cabin boy and they sail tomorrow at dawn." I yell, "Jack how can you be so selfish? You know I have no other friends the boys won't even come near me without you. Then there is your age to consider, a ten year old boy, on a pirate ship, it is certain doom. Sparrow, yes that describes you perfect, you always fly away if some one comes near you." I am now in tears, I snatch Jack's knife and bound out of the boat. My skirts instantly drag me down using Jack's knife I slash through my skirts. Now I am able to pull myself to the surface. I swam the entire way back. That was the last I saw of Jack Plumiray Sparrow.


	3. Norrington

Many Years Later  
  
It was another warm day in the Caribbean and the island was wide awake. My window had a wondrous view, it was going to be a beautiful day, but I felt uneasy for some reason. Ten long years had passed since Jack left, I have not thought about Jack for some time now. Why that feeling triggered my memory of Jack I don't know and soon brushed it out of my mind.  
  
Downstairs I could hear my mothers ever constant screeching. She calls me down every morning quarter to eight to meet a new suitor. So my maid has come in and started to make me suitable for my future husband. Ha, I laugh at the very thought of it. Many a man has tried to claim my heart but none have succeeded. Ah, quarter to, now I must make my way down as soon as my mother screeches. "Katherine, you have a visitor," in her sweetest screech. I then confidently step out the door and float down the staircase. Ugh, my eyes greet me with the sight of the young Captain Norrington of Port Royal. He grins and takes my arm and guides me to the table. Why would I need a guide to my seat? We eat a light breakfast then go for a walk along the docks. The only reason I agreed to this was because I was not allowed down there anymore. Oh yes, that was when I tried to steal Governor Swan's boat. I smile at my old memories. Norrington didn't know this; he thought I was enjoying his company! He grew bolder and was babbling about how he would like to see me again, or something to that effect. I was not listening my eyes were fixed on a ship's sails on the horizon. I was overcome with a sense of a looming power. I then suggested that we eat our midday meal, it was past noon. We bought fruit from the street venders and turned away from the docks.  
  
I was at the main gate to the house when Norrington pulled me aside. He said, "I will see you tomorrow," he smiled at drew me in to kiss me. I yanked out of his grasp and whispered roughly, "What's wrong with you, and I will not see you tomorrow!" Then a great boom came and interjected Norrington's reply. Norrington ran towards the fort to call out his men. I looked to the docks and saw the formidable ship that I saw on the horizon. Boats were rowing to shore and every boat was filled with pirates armed to the teeth. 


	4. Swords and Memory

I ran for the beach, by the time I was there the battle was in full swing. I then grabbed one of the unfortunate dead's sword. I spun around and was face to face with the handsomest pirate I ever set I eyes on. He and said, "Now lassie what are you doin' with that sword?" I regained my senses and calmly replied, "Make you wish that never crossed my path." He grinned and said, "Very well, but if I have you then you must tell your name, and vise versa. I nodded this pirate would be good but no scum could beat me, no one could best me in a sword fight, save Jack. We squared off and I began with a lunge attack. He parried my attack, but I could tell he was surprised be the strength behind the blade. Our swords flashed, I was ready to win but played him for awhile. I had waited long enough. I twisted the pirate's sword out of his hands. I had him trapped against a tree. I demanded, "Name." He croaked out, "Captain Tallis." I was ready to slash his throat right then when another sword caught mine and shoved me back. There was another pirate, he stole my breathe away. He covered Captain Tallis' handsome looks with his own striking good-looks. The pirate lunged at me I side stepped him and swung out my blade but he blocked me. I was working up a good sweat when he pinned me down. "Jack," I whispered hoarsely. Jack looked stunned and dropped his sword. I could now clearly see it was Jack. "Kath, is that you?" he said with utter amazement. "Yes it is me," I replied, "but Jack how could you attack your own people?" I didn't recognize it," he uttered. Captain Tallis now came forward confused. Jack made what I presumed to be a hasty explanation. Captain Tallis nodded and started yelling, "Fall back to the ship mates!" Now Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the little boats. I was shoved into a boat full of buccaneers and I was shushed by Jack to not make sound. Grumpily I settled into the wooden bench and waited. We reached the ship, I was ordered up the rope ladder. I climbed up the swaying ladder, and felt like a monkey doing so. I clambered over the railing and found my self surrounded by a fearsome crew. All eyes were on me and that was enough to make me feel like jumping off the ship and into the sea. 


	5. Aboard the Black Pearl

Jack shoved his way through gave me a dazzling smile and pulled me along. He whispered to Captain Tallis for a moment then was dragged down to the cabins. I knew that Jack was no longer a cabin boy but was first mate, because his cabin was right beside the captains and he actually had a cabin. Every one else had hammocks. Once inside Jack's cabin I glanced around and saw it was nothing fancy, just a bed and Jack's trunk. I then walked up to Jack and slapped him soundly and growled, "No one drags me around or tells me what to do!" Jack ground his teeth and spat, "You will learn soon enough that women on this ship are as lowly as slaves." "No one can step on me, they will learn that soon enough," I said dangerously. Jack now adopted a superior tone and said, "You are my prisoner." I snarled, "What then, are you planning on doing with you prisoner?" Jack smiled, "Let her talk so old friends can catch up." I melted and told him about life since he left. Jack was then talking about life on the Black Pearl when he was interrupted by a knock.

Jack swiftly went to the door and cautiously cracked the door open he smiled and swung the door open. There was another dashing pirate, what was it with these handsome pirates? The man stepped in and looked around and saw me. His eyes were stuck on me he had a confused look on his face. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Jack saw this and made an introduction, "Kath, this is William Turner, Bootstrap this is Katherine Jaunté. William shook my hand, it was rough and calloused. He grinned and said, "You can call me Bootstrap, every one else does." I smile and reply, "You may call me Kath, my friends call me that." Bootstrap said, "I am honored to be considered a friend." Bootstrap now addressed Jack and said, "We're sailin' in to Tortuga." Jack smiled and responded, "Kath will be very interested in Tortuga." Bootstrap departed and Jack was about to follow him but I grabbed his wrist and demanded, "What is Tortuga?" Jack grinned and said, "It's an island full of gentleman of fortune." I frowned; ha gentlemen of fortune are nothing but pirates. I had yet to release Jack's hand so I smiled and said, "Since you are my host you have yet to show me my quarters." Jack smiled humbly in is ever calm way and nodded. I knew Jack very well and new I was toeing a very dangerous line. He didn't crack often but when he did it was dangerous. I dropped Jack's hand and he adopted a superior tone and said, "This way." Jack opened the door to a cabin across from his and took his leave. It was small but convenient. There was a bunk, a chipped basin, and a cracked mirror. There was a small circular window that brought in little light. What fascinated me was that the light landed right on an x where four boards met.

My curiosity was aroused and I sat down next to the patch of light. I tried to pry the boards apart. Finally one lifted with some trouble and it let out a terrible screeching noise as it was lifted. I jerked my head up to make sure no one heard me. Under the board there was a compass and a roll of sealed parchment. I unrolled the parchment and sneezed numerous times. I could not make heads or tails of it. The chicken scratch seemed to be a code beyond me. Then I heard footsteps, followed by scratching and cursing.

* * *

Author note: I really really want people to read this and review me. I hope it is getting better plot wise. Really really sorry if ya don't like it. But please only constructive critisism.


	6. Lost ar ya?

Sorry should have put a disclaimer earlier but here we go: I own nothing except Kath and Captain Tallis.

* * *

Quickly I put the parchment and compass back under the board and had to throw all my weight on the board to put it back in place. Just then there was a sharp rapping on my door. I stood quickly and swooped to get the door. I opened it and there were two pirates carrying a wardrobe. I stepped aside; they carried it over beside my bunk and dropped it, making my teeth rattle. The pirates then shuffled out. I walked over to the wardrobe and opened the doors. Inside were dresses of different sizes and patterns. I couldn't help but noticing how low cut they were. I shuddered at the thought of the women who use to wear them. How could a woman ever give herself away so easily?  
  
Having nothing better to do I sorted through the dresses that fit and those that didn't. There was one particular dress that was too big on me and had no pattern. It was brown and at the v-neck the frills were stained with alcohol. I dug in the wardrobe and found thread, a surprisingly sharp knife, a needle, and chalk. So I drew a pattern for a pair of breeches on the dress with my chalk. I carefully cut on my lines. I had two pieces of cloth cut out in the shape of breeches. I threaded the needle and used the smallest stitch I new and sewed the pant legs together.  
  
Once I finished sewing up the sides I took the cord from the dresses corset. At the waist line of the breeches I placed the cord around the edges and folded the cloth over it. I sewed the cloth together. It didn't take long so I put two holes in the front and pulled the cord through them. I then turned the breeches inside out to hide my stitches. So I put the breeches on under my dress. I used the cord to tie the breeches around my waist so it would fit. I was pleased with my efforts when I heard the cook call from the galley that supper was done. I slipped off my breeches and walked out into the hallway. Then it struck me, where do I go, where was Jack. Suddenly I became very scared. Out of the blue a particularly frightening pirate approached me and said, "Lost ar ya?" I shrank back and the pirate laughed cruelly.

* * *

Sorry this was kind of boring chapter hope the ending made it a little better. 


End file.
